fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wishmas That Almost Wasn't/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary School; Snowing outside) :(Inside the School; Hallway; Every kid and parents in the studio) :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha coming to you in Dimmsdale Elementary, where we are celebrating the most wonderful time of the year, Christmas! :(everyone cheering) :Chet: There is only three hours left until Christmas and everyone in town is about to celebrate it under one roof. With me to help volunteer this years Christmas Eve party are tonight's three judges, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, Doug Dimmadome. :Doug Dimmadome: If you're a grouch who's trying steal this Christmas, then you're a Dimma-Dunderhead. :Chet: The super hilarious, and kinda creepy, professional clown, Flappy Bob. :Flappy: This years performance has a few tricks up its sleeve. Including me. :Chet: And Drama Teacher with dreams he'll never be able to fully accomplish, Mr. Bickles. :Bickles: If you are willing to believe in yourself this year, all of your dreams will come true. :Chet: This Christmas Eve party is going to be the best that ever was. If there's anybody in the crowd who has anything on their minds, say it now. :Ivan: (off-screen) I say, to heck with Christmas! :(everyone gasps; Mr. and Mrs. Prestonovich covering their faces in shame; Ivan on-screen with a scowl and his arms crossed) :Chet: Well, it appears we have a scrooge in the audience. What do you have to say about that judges? :Doug Dimmadome: That boys Christmas Spirit is Dimma-Doo-doo! :Flappy: You're clearly having a disappointed snake balloon during my performances next year. :Bickles: Dream crusher! Dream crusher I say. :(audience boos) :Girl #1: You're a Christmas disgrace! :Girl #2: (holds up a sign) Down with the Grinchy boy! :Girl #3: Grinchy boy? Really? :Girl #2: I don't write these signs. :Chet: We can't have a hater ruin this special occasion. We might as well close the party early. :(audience groaning) :Mrs. Prestonovich: Wait, Mr. Ubetcha. Give us one chance to get our son into the spirit, and there won't be any early closing. :Mr. Prestonovich: Да, я заверяю вас, что это будет лучшая вечеринка, когда-либо сделанная. (Yeah, I assure you that this will be the best party ever made.) :Mrs. Prestonovich: What my husband said was, "This will be the best party ever made." No problem. :Chet: Well, we'll just see about that. If you don't get your son's attitude right, we will have no other choice but to send you to another town far away from here. :Crocker: (to himself) We all know he's talking about Cleveland. :Doug Dimmadome: Then so be it, you've got until midnight. :Mrs. Prestonovich: You have our word. ---- :(cafeteria) :Mr. Turner: I don't know, Mrs. Clam-Pickle, the Prestonovich's son is a very strict kid. :Connie: Don't worry, we know how to handle a child's attitude. And Clark would agree with me, (camera moves to Clark) if he haven't drank all the egg-nog. :Mr. Turner: (screams like a girl) Nooo! You heartless monster! That's my job to drink all the holiday egg-nog. :Clark: (sigh) Only one more left. :Mr. Turner: Mine! :(pounces on Clark and the two fight off-screen) :Mrs. Turner: (walks out) I'll go get more. :Connie: (follows Mrs. Turner) Let's hope the ones we're buying is good for the brain. :Timmy: Ivan, you need to think of what your saying. Otherwise, you'll be forced to move out and we'll never see you again. :Ivan: Why bother? Nothing is permanent. :Neptunia: Except for the color of my hair. :Astronov: Well, not really. You could just poof it back to your original color back in High School. :Neptunia: Nah, I'd rather keep this color. :Wanda: Yeah, it sure suits you. :Cosmo: Why doesn't anybody complement me of my color? :Astronov: Everyone has. :Poof and Sunny: A lot. :Cosmo: Oh, must have slipped my mind. :Chloe: Enough with the hair explanations! We need to help Ivan. :Wanda: Let's go ask his parents. :(godkids walked to Mr. and Mrs. Prestonovich; fairies turned into fish inside Timmy's fishbowl) :Timantha: Mr. and Mrs. Prestonovich, we would love to help get Ivan his Christmas Spirit, but we're curious, what was the cause of this bitterness? :Mrs. Prestonovich: Oh, I thought no one would ever ask. Well, it all started five years ago... (flashback; five years ago; Moscow, Russia; Prestonovich's old home) it was early in the morning, and Ivan was more excited than any other happy kid we could imagine. He wanted something more than anything else, a color sparkling star. Spreads colors all over the star, making it more cheerful. Ivan opened his present, but it came to a shock to him when all he got was just cheap hard candy. It was the worst day of his life. :(Five year old Ivan crying) :(flashback over) :Mrs. Prestonovich: He use to believe in anything in mind, but since that day, he lost his spirit. :A.J.: Wow. Pretty heart aching. :Chester: At least they didn't mention anything about a golf invitation. :A.J.: This is serious, Chester. Ivan needs us. :Timmy: You're right A.J., and there is one person who can truly help us. ---- :(Santa's Workshop) :Santa: (sobbing) That is a heart aching story! But unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to help. :Timmy: Please Santa, we'll never see Ivan again if he doesn't get his Christmas Spirit back. :Santa: Well, there is one way. You done working on the "Wrong Present Detector", honey? :Mrs. Claus: It's fully operational, Chris. :Santa: With this, you'll be able to find Ivan's long lost present in the nick of time. :Tootie: You mean it's still out there somewhere? :Santa: Christmas presents are very permanent compared to birthday presents. :Wanda: Thanks Santa, we'll find Ivan's present, no matter how difficult it takes. :Cosmo: And the colors of hair to find. :Sunny: That does not make sense. :Cosmo: I have the brain of a moron. What do you expect? :Wanda: It's true, he's been tested. :Chloe: Let's get going. We have a kids heart to melt. In a happy way. :Mrs. Claus: Good luck kids. :Santa: (holds up a sign) May the nogs be with you. :Mrs. Claus: Nogs? Seriously? :Santa: I don't write these signs. ---- :(streets of Dimmsdale;godkids, Tootie, Chester and A.J. walking in the sidewalk; fairies in fish form; Timmy using the Present Detector) :Timantha: We only got ten more minutes until midnight. :Astronov: We'll find it. :Chloe: (sigh) I give up. We've asked everyone in town, and they have no clue. I guess this means (starts to cry) goodbye to Ivan Prestonovich forever. :Neptunia: Don't cry, Chloe. We can't give up now. :Poof: Look! That kid has something sparkly in his present. Must be Ivan's. :Timmy: Hey kid! Wait! :Boy: What is it? :Timmy: That present inside, it wouldn't happen to be a color sparkling star, would it? :Boy: Oh, it is. I've had this star for five years, but what I really wanted was hard candy. It's not for me, it's for my grandparents. :Timmy: Wait, did you say hard candy? :Boy: Yes, I did. :Timmy: Well, looks like there's been a mix up. We've got a present of hard candy right here. :Boy: Thanks. Oh, and here's your present. (gives it to Timmy) It's for the best I give it away anyway, my grandparents complain for three months when that star beams up. :Timmy: We did it guys. :Tootie: Not completely, we've got to give this to Ivan, and fast! :Timantha: Only eight more minutes to spare. :Chloe: Let's go! :(kids quickly make their way to Dimmsdale Elementary) ---- :(Studio) :Chet: Well Prestonovich's, looks like you've got five minutes until it's hello to a sad world. :Crocker: (off-screen) It's Cleveland you're talking about. We all know what you're saying! :Chet: Young man, do you have anything to say before you go? :Ivan: I say... :Timmy: (off-screen) Hold everything! (on-screen) Ivan, we've heard about your bad day, and apparently, there's been a mix-up. :Ivan: What? :Timmy: Chloe? :Chloe: (walks near Ivan with his present) Ivan, we believe this belongs to you. (Gives Ivan his present) :(Ivan opens his present; bright light shines) :Ivan: It can't be. (pulls up his present) The Color Sparkling Star! (in tears) It's amazing. :(Timmy and friends smile) :Ivan: (wipes his tears) I'm sorry about before. I clearly wasn't myself. :Mrs. Prestonovich: It's okay, sweetie. No need for apologies. The important thing is, you've got your Christmas spirit back. :Mr. Prestonovich: And we wouldn't have it any other way. :Ivan: (as his Mom gasps) Dad! :Mrs. Prestonovich: Honey, your first English words! :Mr. Prestonovich: Who says you can't start a resolution early? :(Prestonovich's hug) :Mr. Turner: (in tears) I love happy endings! :Clark: So heart melting. In a happy way. :(Mr. Turner and Clark share their egg-nog) :Mr. Turner and Clark: All out! Nooo! :(Mrs. Turner and Connie hand more egg-nog) :Mr. Turner and Clark: Yes! :Mrs. Turner: Those two sure love their holiday meal. :Connie: Yeah, what a bunch of Drama Queens. :Ivan: This party's not over yet, there's one last bit of decoration for the tree. :(Ivan climbs up the Christmas tree) :Ivan: Merry Christmas, everybody! :Everyone: Merry Christmas, Ivan! :(Ivan place his star ontop; Colored light beams up; Everyone's decoration in Dimmsdale Elementary changes to sparkling colors) :(I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas soundtrack starts) :(Ivan and Chloe holding hands) :(Principal Waxelplax handing out and eating Tuna Sandwiches) :(Sally and Mary walk in and were greeted by Timmy and Ivan) :(Sanjay gives Timantha her present; an identical bow; Timantha hugs Sanjay) :(Chester gives Veronica new pom poms) :(A.J. walking until he was stopped by Charlotte who made him look up; Missy seen holding a mistletoe; A.J. slightly pulls up his feet to kiss Charlotte; Charlotte grabs A.J. on his shoulders and kisses him off-screen) :(Fairy Spouses dancing) :(Poof gives Sunny chocolate candy) :(Chip Skylark dances on the stage) :(Timmy and Tootie watching the tree) :(soundtrack ends) :Timmy: Man, do I love Christmas. :Chester: Season of giving. :A.J.: (with Charlotte's kiss marks all over his face) And more love than Valentine's Day. :Chet: Breaking news, this is the best Christmas of all! :Doug Dimmadome: I sure wish this party wasn't dimma-done. :Flappy: It's not over yet. :Bickles: We still have an ending song to put on. Finally, a dream to fully accomplish! :(The Best Christmas Of All) :Citizens: ♪Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way...♪ :Ivan: (speaking; music stops) Okay, stop. I think it's a bit stereotypical to sing "Jingle Bells" on Christmas. Let's sing something else. Hit it, Candy! :(Soft instrumental music) :Candy: ♪Here we are, warm and cozy as the fires glow♪ :Mrs. Turner: ♪Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe♪ :Mr. Prestonovich: ♪We've finished our feast♪ :Chester: (speaks) Had the tastiest treats :Neptunia: ♪But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete♪ :Everyone: ♪Without true friends and family and members we recall♪ :♪It's the love we share that fills the air♪ :♪And makes this the best Christmas of all♪ :Astronov: ♪Something special underneath the tree♪ :Timmy and Timantha: (to their mom holding a beautiful dress) ♪We hope it fits you perfectly♪ :A.J.: Making wishes on a sparking light :Clark and Connie: ♪But that's not what makes this a magical night♪ :Everyone: ♪It's our true friends and family and the members we recall♪ :Crocker: (That we recall) :Everyone: ♪It's the love and we share that fills the air♪ :♪And makes this the best Christmas of all♪ :♪It's filled with friends and warm wishes that makes this the best♪ :Ivan (with a different voice) ♪It's the best Christmas of all♪ ---- :(Ivan and Chloe alone) :Ivan: Y'know, all this time I've wanted something so badly, it's made me forget what I've really wanted in my heart. :Chloe: What's that? :Ivan: Those who I love the most to be permanently happy inside. :Chloe: How sweet. :(their fairies fly above Ivan and Chloe, with Neptunia holding a mistletoe) :Ivan: This got here just in time. (to Chloe) Merry Christmas, Chloe. :Chloe: Merry Christmas, Ivan. :(the two kiss) :(camera moves up to the sky; fireworks spelling, The End) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!